


Hail's Story

by Shineheart26



Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Cats, Character Death, F/M, Gore, Not Beta Read, Post-Apocalypse, The Last Arcadia, cat roleplay, deviantART, deviantart roleplay, not related to warrior cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shineheart26/pseuds/Shineheart26
Summary: Welcome to The Arena, a place where cats are forced to fight to live and can never escape. This follows the story of a young kit named Hail in her story in the world of the post-apocalyptic frozen wasteland  the The Arena she called home resides in.---This story is set in the world of The Last Arcadia on DeviantArt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the world of [The Last Arcadia](https://www.deviantart.com/the-last-arcadia) and is the backstory of my character [Hail](https://www.deviantart.com/shineheart26/art/TLA-Hail-Application-773296939)
> 
> Check The Last Arcadia for details about the world and read the roleplay itself!
> 
> This chapter is also a set up for the story itself as well!

A brown she-cat looked at the 4 kits nestled against her belly. Her tail was wrapped protectively around them and she looked up at a fawn colored tom that approached her. “Samson dear, where have you been? I got a bit worried.” The tom, Samson, approached the she-cat with an unemotive look on his face. He looked down on her with a look similar to disgust. “Snowlily,” His face turned into a sneer, “You’re such a fool, trusting a random tom to father your kits.” Snowlily’s face dropped, “What do you mean Samson? You’re the same as me! A cat stuck here in this arena.” Snowlily was worried, _Had he lied to me all this time? I heard the stories of cats being brought into the fighters under the guise of newcomers, but were actually The Owner’s favorites who he payed to get them to bring in more kits for the kit fights._ Samson laughed, “You fool. You actually believed it? They were right when they said you’re an idiot, I’m a sponsor The Owner paid to get you knocked up you shit head! I would never actually be attracted to a weak little bitch like you.” Samson glared down at Snowlily before turning and leaving, pausing at the exit. “Goodbye Snowlily, may you die swiftly.” He then left her and her kits, never to be seen again.

\---

-3 months later-

Four kits tumbled about a small clearing in an old warehouse, the common area for the more docile fighters to live while they weren’t fighting, especially the she-cats with kits and the other kits. “Kids, please be careful,” Snowlily said weakly. “Ok mama!” The largest kit, Jason, mewed, he was a brown tom. “Guys! Let’s see who can catch Hail first!” A tan kit, Rain, yelled, before chasing after a tiny fawn colored kit. “No fair guys! Why is it always me you have to catch!?” Hail yelled, “AAAH! Watch out Hawk! Ha Ha!” the tiny kit had slid under a low hanging branch that another brown tom, Hawk, ended up slamming into in an attempt to catch his brother. The three chased after their small brother for a short while later until Hail ran under a tom walking by which resulted in the other three crashing into the tom. “Hey! Watch where you’re going you little punks! You’re lucky I want to stay in this area or i’d skin you right now!” The three cowarded while Hail coward on the other side, they knew this tom as one of the cats that didn’t belong in the docile area. He acted like a goody two shoes who didn’t want to fight in front of the guards, but truly he belonged with the average fighters. He was aggressive but not as vicious as some of the others there. Hail ran up in front of his cowering siblings to try and protect them, “We’re sorry sir! We were just playing, we didn’t mean to run into you. We’ll go now.” He then herded his siblings off to their resting area, their mother giving them a knowing look. “You must be careful children, Mr. Levi can be quite dangerous. Especially to the kits that angry him.” The kits looked at her and nodded together, “Yes mama, we understand.”

\---

-5 months later-

The four watched as their mother went out into the frost covered arena grounds to fight Levi. Their mother had grown increasingly weaker as the months went by, she gave them her rations to keep them health since they’d start their kit fights any day now. Hawk looked like he was about to cry when Snowlily slipped on the frost and almost fell, causing an uproar from the crowd that had gathered. The Arena was packed tonight and everyone had heard the news that poor Snowlily would more than likely kick the bucket in her fight tonight. Levi stood tall like the jerk he was, and once the bell rang to start the fight he was into action. Even though Snowlily was weak, she still had her experience from her years of fighting so she could dodge Levi’s attacks. It was obvious that she wouldn’t last long from the beginning though, as Levi rushed at Snowlily and she just barely dodging the attack.  
Levi made quick work of her after no more than 10 minutes of dodging had she tired out. Levi continued to claw and claw at her, cutting open her belly and disfiguring her face beyond recognition. Her children had already looked away by now, sure they’ve seen the gorey deaths of this arena but it was different when it was your own mother. Once the fight was won and Levi was announced the winner, they also announced that Levi would be moved to the moderate fighters area. His face dropped at that, “NO! What did I do to deserve that!? NO!” As he was being dragged away by guards, you could still hear his protests, “That bitch deserved to die! Her kits are assholes and she probably was too! She was a weakling and was no use to here anyways! LET ME GO! NO! PLEASE!” As his voice faded into the inner reaches of The Arena, the kits turned to leave the fighter watching area as it was time for them to go back to their rest area. On their way out, they were stopped by a large dark brown tom, “Hello little ones, my name is Edison. One of the Overseers has asked me to bring you four to him so he can assign you to caretakers since your mother has sadly died and it’s time for you to begin your kit fights.” The four looked at each other before nervously agreeing, following Edison as he lead them through the hallways toward the Overseer that called for them.  
Hail was worried about this, what was going to happen to him? He was the runt of the litter and abnormally small for even a runt, was he going to be killed? He felt the familiar tugging feeling in his body, something always felt wrong with him but he didn't know why. Would The Overseer see that something was wrong with him and kill him? He hoped not...  



	2. Chapter 2

The five continue to walk until the reach the door connecting The Arena to the home of those who run The Arena. They exit through the ruined remains of a doorway to the fenced in walkway that connects the two buildings. Hail looks at the snowy wastelands that spread out behind the fence, his fur keeping him warm thankfully. He looked around as he'd never been outside before, his siblings seemed just as curious as him too. Edison leads them into the building, which is kept in a far better condition than the living areas for the fighters.  
They walk up several floors to about the fourth or fifth off of the ground floor until they approach a door with writing on it. Edison turns to the kits with a sly smile, “Now behave yourselves kids, or The Overseer will leave you to the most dangerous cats for lunch~” The five jump back in fear of the tom, “A-are you serious!?” Hawk yells. Edison just laughs and shakes his head before opening the door and leading the wary kits inside. Inside they see a large black she-cat whose left eye has been clawed out, she gives them a wry smile before calling them closer with her tail. “Hello little ones, my name is Synth and I will be your Overseer until your old enough to be moved into the other categories.” She jumped down from the ruined desk she sat at and stood in front of the kits as they looked at her with a mix of fear and interest. She looked over them for a few silent moments before going back to the desk and rummaging around in one of the desks before returning with four collars with blank identifier slots. She placed them in front of the kits before going again to retrieve four white identifiers.  
“These will be your identifier collars until you outgrow them. You all know the rules by now I hope: you must keep these on at all times, do not change your identifier for another color unless it's done by an Overseer, etc. You all will be starting at kit white like all kit fighters do. You'll also continue to stay in the docile fighters area until your older and sorted based on your fighting types.” She gave each kit their collar and waited for them to put them on before continuing, Hail had a bit of trouble with his as it was too big and would need readjusted but he'd have to wait as an Overseer would never help a lowly kit like him. “You will also each be assigned to a Caretaker to make sure you survive long enough to become a normal fighter…” She assigned three cats to Hail's siblings who they'd meet in the next few days, “And Hail, you'll be assigned Edison.” His ears perked at that and he turned to look at the tom. Edison nodded to Hail before Synth went back to explaining some other things and then sweeping her tail to have them go back to their rest area. When they got back, Edison promised Hail to check on him tomorrow and then left the four kits. They returned to their den, which felt so empty without their mother and after the shock and distraction of today had faded the kits finally got to mourn for their mother. The night over took the rest area with the sounds of kits mourning for their mother, and kit mothers looked to the den with sorrow in their eyes as they pulled their kits closer to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to join my [discord](https://discord.gg/xAwnYg2) for updates and the like!


End file.
